Once Upon a Swan
by AriaRose7
Summary: Rachel is a dance teacher in Storybrooke, who feels trapped in the same place. Once the curse is broken, Rachel remembers who she really is, and realizes her enemy lurks about in Storybrooke, plotting his revenge. She goes into hiding and seeks unexpected help to stop him, knowing that if she doesn't, he will come for her life.
1. Chapter 1 An Ordinary Day

_Chapter 1_

_An Ordinary Day_

Rachel prepared for an ordinary day in Storybrooke. She had her cereal breakfast, which consisted of less than two hundred calories. As a ballerina, she had grown accustomed to eating light. Her small apartment had limited lighting, only a few ceiling lamps every couple yards above, several which had burned out. The rest of the room's light depended on the windows. Some of the walls contained flowered wallpaper, which began to tear. The sea blue painted walls was starting to chip. Rachel never bothered with simple house repairs. There hardly seemed to be a point with the lack of company she had.

Throwing on her oversized grey shirt, Rachel made her way towards the exit of her one-room apartment. As she walked down the steps towards her old run down Mustang, she combed her long straight hair back into a ponytail with her fingers. Once she approached her car, she spotted Dr. Hyde in a white coat across the street walking towards his pharmacy. Rachel only spoke with him once to get pain medication when she fractured her foot. She remembered noticing how handsome he was with short his dark brown wavy hair, brown eyes, and tall in-shape figure. Rachel had wanted to either him to ask her out or vice versa, but something she could not explain, made it feel as though it were impossible to move forward with him or anyone.

Today, however, Dr. Hyde spotted her and waved. Rachel awkwardly returned the gesture and got in her car. That felt different. The more she thought on it, Rachel realized, lately, Storybrooke as a whole seemed different. It began back when Emma Swan first arrived. Mayer Regina Mills did not care much for Ms. Swan. Rachel knew very well, it was not good to be on the mayor's bad side, especially if it involved her son. His schoolteacher, Mary-Margaret, currently faced trial for a murder she likely did not commit. Rachel had the feeling the mayor had something to do with it. Fortunately, Mayor Mills did not take a personal interest in Rachel's dance studio. Every now and then, she would bring her son to watch her studio's performances, but nothing more.

Rachel drove and parked in front of her studio and saw, the 'g' in Living Waters Dance Studio' had burned out. She sighed, thinking there was no way she could afford to have it fixed now.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Rachel walked inside. She was pleased to find that the majority of her class was stretching. Paige, her star performer, was already practicing her steps for the next performance. Young Paige had been dancing since she was four years old and she had always been Rachel's most dedicated ballerina. Every class, she would arrive early so she could practice more in the studio.

"Hi, Miss Rachel!" Paige greeted, brightly, as she finished her last spin.

"Hello, Paige," Rachel replied, returning the smile and then glanced at the clock. "Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. Since I see you all have stretched let's go ahead and start working on show material."

The class prepared for the ballet version of _Sleeping Beauty _for their upcoming show. Paige had been cast as the princess. Rachel purposely picked this ballet because she knew her star student would shine. Paige always loved fairy tales. She would sometimes tell Rachel about her friend, Henry's, fairy tale book and how it told the classic stories with a different twist to each tale. Rachel found it interesting, but she never cared much more fairy tales. Although she desired a fairy tale-like happy ending with her own _Prince Charming, _she never felt much connection with the actual stories.

Once class was over, all her students got picked up by their parents, leaving Rachel alone in the studio. With no desire go home alone to her empty apartment, she decided to stay and practice some dance moves of her own. She switched the _Sleeping Beauty_ CD to her _Swan Lake _music. This was Rachel's favorite ballet. She wanted her students to perform this one day, but now, she feared the storyline was much too dark for them since they were young.

Caught up in her own world, Rachel danced the solo of the Black Swan, unaware she was, at this moment, being watched. Once she caught sight of this man out of the corner of her eye, she came to a dead stop and gasped.

"Can I help you?" Rachel panted, with her hand on her chest.

"My name is Sydney," the man answered. "I come on behalf of Mayor Mills. She wishes to have a word with you."

_**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you all for taking the time to check out my first OUAT fic. I hope you like it so far. It will take place during the show but the story itself will revolve more around my characters which come from the story, 'Swan Lake.' I do have a basic plan for this story, but as I am not entirely sure where the show is going, the same applies to here. Please, tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Taste of the Past

_Chapter 2_

_A Taste of the Past_

Rachel walked out to the waiting room feeling rather confused. What matter could the mayor of Storybrooke possibly with to speak with her on? She took in a deep breath, as she would soon find out.

As Rachel entered the room, she found Mayor Mills standing in front of the door with a black umbrella. The dance room was located in the interior part of the building, with no windows, so Rachel did not even know it was raining.

"Hello, Ms. Bates," Mayor Mills greeted pleasantly, as she handed her umbrella to Sydney, who left the room.

The mayor then extended her hand.

"Madame Mayor," Rachel muttered, shaking the mayor's hand.

"Please, call me Regina," she said as she pulled her arm back.

The ballet teacher smiled and replied, "You can call me Rachel. So what brings you to my dance studio, Regina?"

Regina took a couple steps towards Rachel and began with, "Well, first I want to say, my son, Henry, has always enjoyed your performances. He begs me to take him all the time."

Rachel smiled. "Well, I'm glad to know we have a loyal fan. He must enjoy fairy tales since that's mostly what we do."

"He does," Regina answered a little more quietly tilting her head down for a brief moment. "That's actually what I came to talk with you about. You see, I fear fairy tales are having an unhealthy effect on my son's perspective. It has gotten a bit out of hand."

"What do mean?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Well, he sees everyone here as a fairy tale character, and…" Regina sighed as she admitted, "he thinks I'm the evil queen."

Rachel could not help but chuckle. "That's not so bad. I'm sure a lot of kids see their moms as the _evil queen_ at times. You probably even thought of your own mother as so at some point in your life."

"You have no idea," Regina mumbled in response, and then stated with more volume, "Anyway, as I said, his imagination had gotten a bit out of hand and it is affecting his sense of reality."

Rachel was unsure of how to respond to this so she simply nodded trying to look sympathetic.

"You are likely wondering why I am telling you this," Regina said, noting the curiosity in Rachel's eyes. "I here you plan to do _Sleeping Beauty_ for your studio's next performance. I was wondering if you would reconsider?"

Rachel gawked at the mayor. She could not believe she actually expected her to change her entire performance all because of her son.

"I beg your pardon, Madame Major…"

"Regina," she insisted, sternly.

"Regina," Rachel took in a breath as she continued, "but my students have been working on this performance for months. Forgive me, but I don't think its fair to them to change…"

"I'm not trying to force you to change," Regina interjected, politely. "I was only going to make a suggestion. After all, it is your studio. The final decision is yours."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you, and I do choose to stick with the ballet we have been working on."

Regina smiled, politely. "It is your decision."

"Thank you for understanding," Rachel replied, anxiously running her fingers through her hair.

The mayor nodded and bade farewell and turned, walking towards the glass exit door. But before she opened the door, she turned her head and asked, "Rachel, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Um… I suppose," Rachel muttered, apprehensively.

Regina took a couple steps towards her and asked, "Are you really getting everything you want out of this studio?"

"I guess so," Rachel answered, not looking the mayor in the eye. "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Are your performances really what you want them to be?" Regina pressed on. "Do these fairy tales represent your true passion, or is there something else you would rather do?"

Rachel finally met Regina's eyes, and admitted, "Well, I do enjoy fairy tale stories but I do not necessarily feel passionate about them."

"I see." Regina's hard stare did not fall. "And what do you feel a passion for, Rachel?"

"Well…" Rachel brushed her hair behind her ears as she spoke, "I have always really enjoyed the ballet, _Swan Lake_. I can't explain, but I have always felt a special connection with that story. The ballet itself is just beautiful."

"Interesting," the mayor commented. "And what is stopping you using this

particular ballet?"

"Well," Rachel took a moment to consider, "I fear the storyline is a bit dark. It might not be the best for children. Are you familiar with it?"

"Ah yes, a curse is placed on the white swan, causing her to only be human in the moonlight and swan by daylight. Only the prince's declaration of true love can break her curse. Though unfortunately, he declares his love to the wrong woman, the black swan, leading to the white swan's death," Regina summarized.

Rachel's eyes moved downward. As she listened to the plot aloud, she knew the mayor would never approve of this for her son.

To her surprise, Regina looked at her and beamed, saying, "I think this story will make a fine production for Storybrooke."

Rachel gawked at her and choked out, "Really? You don't think it's too morbid?"

"On the contrary," Regina went on, swiftly, "I think it is a good lesson for the people here. Life does not always have happy endings, but we need to learn to make the best of what we have."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose when you put it that way…" She took a few more seconds to consider and then nodded. "You know what, I think I'll do it."

"Wonderful," Regina said, turning back to the exit door. She turned her head and added, "I do look forward to your next production, Rachel."

xXx

Rachel spent the next few weeks rehearsing her students for the production of _Swan Lake_. She, of course, had Paige as the star, her White Swan. However, this role had a catch. Both roles of the White and Black Swan must be performed.

"Paige," Rachel motioned her hand, beckoning her dancer to come, after she finished her dance with the prince.

"Yes, Ms. Rachel?" Paige asked as she approached her.

Rachel smiled and said gently, "I want to say, first, that your White Swan is perfect. You really seem to become her when you dance the role."

"Thanks, Ms. Rachel," Paige replied, beaming.

Rachel gazed down, momentarily, as she continued, "Your Black Swan, however, though all the moves are spot on, you do not really seem to be as into the character."

Paige sighed. "It just hard because she's evil, and also, knowing she's going to win…"

"I know, Paige," Rachel interjected, putting her hand on her student's shoulder. "But you have to keep in mind, it's only a story, and not all stories have happy endings. Now, I'm not asking you to act evil. Just loosen your body more as you dance. Act more carefree. Pretend you are the kind of girl who doesn't mind doing something naughty every once in a while." She winked at Paige. "Who knows, it might be kind of fun. Just keep in mind, it's only pretend."

Paige smiled and giggled a little. "Okay, Miss Rachel. I'll give it a try."

On her next attempt, Paige did loosen her arms, but only on a couple parts. For most of the dance, her arms and legs remained precise and robotic. Her face, rather than reading the expression of the villainess black swan, was full of concentration and perfection.

Sitting on the ground, Rachel leaned over to the music box, and flicked the off switch.

The dance teacher stood up and said, "That was better, but I still don't think you are really into the part. I don't believe it."

Paige sighed, and replied, helplessly, "I don't know what else I can do."

"Perhaps, I can give you a demonstration of what I am looking for," Rachel suggested, bending over to the music player to start the song over. "Then, maybe you will have a better feel of what I am looking for."

As the music began, Rachel glided to the center of the room, ready to begin. Before her queue, she flapped her arms like a bird to loosen up her body. While dancing, Rachel felt that her mind had floated off to another world. She found that this felt surprisingly natural for her. She closed her eyes, allowing her conscious to completely absorb her character.

In her mind, as she leaped, Rachel saw the prince. His face was blurred, but she could make out his tall broad figure, and dark hair in wave locks. As she looked onto him, a rush of familiar emotions of tenderness bristled through her. Rachel could have sworn she was in love with this man, but yet, something felt wrong about it at the same time. Curious, she danced on and dug deeper into her mind, desiring to know more about this man, until…

_BANG._

Rachel's body collapsed down as she did her final leap, landing on the side of her foot. The scathing pain forced her mind back to reality, as she found herself back in the studio.

"Miss Rachel!" Paige cried, rushing over to her teacher's side. "Did you sprain your ankle?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel gasped, clutching her ankle.

"What do we do?" another girl wailed out in panic.

"We should call her an ambulance," Paige said, more confidently. "Then the doctor can take a look at her and make sure she's okay."

As Paige grabbed Rachel's phone from her purse and begun to dial, Rachel remained on the ground, still thinking about what she saw while she was dancing. It seemed like just a daydream, playing out in her mind, but to Rachel, the images felt too real to be an ordinary daydream. The emotions she felt for the man were too familiar and real, as though she had known him somehow. For the first time in all her years in Storybrooke, Rachel began to feel as though part of her life was missing.

**_A/N: Well, I got one review for the last chapter. I want to take a moment to give a shout out to brharrypotter7 and let them know I am truly grateful for their feedback. Please guys, I really want to know what you think. I know it seems kind of slow moving right now, but I promise things will pick up after the curse is broken, which by the way, will happen in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

_Chapter 3_

_Broken_

Rachel stumbled in through the door to Dr. Hyde's pharmacy, leaning on her crutches for support. The inside had a clean crisp smell to it. Rachel passed through the isle of neatly organized over-the-counter medicines to Dr. Hyde's vacant checkout desk. Behind that, rested more shelves all filled with prescriptions. Rachel tilted her head, her straight hair falling over her right shoulder, and peered over towards the back shelves to see if he was there but did not spot any sign of life.

The young dance instructor turned her head and gazed back to the front of the one-roomed building. Everything rested so still as she was the sole customer in the pharmacy. At the sudden sound of a crumpling bag, Rachel whirled her head back to the desk.

"Pardon me for… uh, startling you," the white-coat pharmacist said quickly. "I did not hear anyone come in."

"That's okay," Rachel replied with a smile as she reached her hand in her pocket to pull out the prescription form Dr. Whale gave her. "I'm just here to pick up my painkillers."

As Dr. Hyde took the prescription form he replied, "Ah yes, you've been here before, right? You're a dance teacher."

His second statement sounded more as though he were stating a fact.

"One other time," Rachel responded, and then chuckled. "I guess I'm not a very good dance teacher since I keep hurting myself."

"On the contrary," Dr. Hyde said as he typed in her information. "I think it means that you are not afraid to take risks, Ms. Bates."

The teacher looked up at him and beamed. "You can call me Rachel."

Rachel could not explain but something seemed oddly familiar about Dr. Hyde. She felt as though she knew him even though she had barely spoken to him during her time in Storybrooke. It was like she knew him from someplace else, but she had no idea where that could be since all her memories were from this little town.

The pharmacist took in a deep breath before saying, "Well Rachel, this might seem a bit forward, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me sometime?"

For a moment, Rachel stared at him, unsure of what to say. For the longest time she felt stuck in a rut, unable to move forward. But starting a new relationship with this man could very well change that. Before now, it seemed impossible but this time felt different. It was as though some wall blocking her path forward had crumbled down.

Rachel finally nodded and said with a beam, "Maybe sometime next week when I can walk a little better."

"How about next Thursday?" Dr. Hyde suggested.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Great," he said, as he walked to the back to get her painkillers. Dr. Hyde then turned his head back and added, "By the way, you can call me Daniel."

xXx

By Thursday night, Rachel still had a limp, but at least no longer needed the crutches. She slipped on her long navy blue silk dress she had bought several years ago. Now, it finally had some use.

Glancing nervously at the clock, Rachel pulled out the bottle of painkillers out of her drawer and popped a couple in her mouth. She did not necessarily need them anymore but since she didn't want to start drinking before her date she decided this was the better alternative. As she walked out of her bedroom, Rachel glanced at her liquor cabinet and sighed. Over the years, she had grown into a bad habit of drinking the hard stuff at night. In an empty apartment, that was her only comfort. Rachel hoped that would soon change.

Daniel picked her up right on time. In the car, the two only managed some small talk. Rachel always found she had difficulty opening up to people she did not know. Once they arrived, the two sat across one another at a table in Granny's Diner and had ordered a bottle of red wine to share.

As Daniel poured her glass, Rachel noticed something odd about his hand. It looked like this faint burnt ash color now. She could not recall it ever looking like this before.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Rachel asked before quickly shaking her head. "Forgive me. That was rude."

Daniel just laughed rolled up his sleeve. "No worries. I actually have no idea what this is, but it's going up my whole arm. It began a several weeks ago. First my hand started getting darker and then it began to spread to my arm."

"Have you gone to the doctor?" Rachel asked.

He nodded. "I went to see Dr. Whale about it. He says he's certain its not cancer but he also has no idea what it could be. He's never seen anything like it. I guess as long as its nothing deadly, I'll just have to get used to it."

Once their meal was brought, the two had moved on to a new topic. Rachel was surprised at how natural being with this man felt to her.

"Jekyll and Hyde?" Rachel asked after he answered her recent question. "That's your favorite book."

Daniel raised his eyebrow, surprised. "You've read it?"

Rachel took another sip of her merlot and nodded. "Yes, years ago. I do enjoy a good read every now and then. That book wasn't my favorite though. Don't you find it a bit depressing? I mean, doesn't Jekyll eventually realize he's going to become the evil Hyde permanently?"

Daniel chuckled and commented, "This is coming from the girl who described her favorite story, Swan Lake. I don't think I've ever heard any story quite as tragic as that."

Rachel giggled and said, "Yes, well, it's a ballet. If performed properly, its beautiful, despite the tragic ending."

"Doesn't it bother you that evil kind of seems to win?" Daniel asked in a more serious tone.

Rachel took a moment to consider the storyline. Princess Odette receives a curse from her enemy that forces her to transform into a swan each day. Only the prince's declaration of true love to her could break this curse. Tragically, the prince accidently declares his feelings to the princess's evil twin, Odile, also known as the black swan. This leads to the death of the fair white swan.

"Well," Rachel finally answered. "I suppose that's just one way of looking at the story. In some versions after the prince realizes what he's done, he ends his life so he can be with his true love. While Von Rothbart believes he is victorious, in the end, he failed to keep them apart."

Daniel raised his glass and winked. "Well, I believe when it comes to true love, nothing evil does can keep them apart."

xXx

A little over a month later, Daniel and Rachel have grown quite close. They would spend most nights at each other's apartments. Daniel often came to visit Rachel's dance classes and watch their rehearsals. Paige constantly questioned her teacher on when the two would get married. All Rachel could do was blush and mutter 'I don't know.'

This afternoon, Daniel took Rachel out for a picnic in the outer parts of the woods where there was more grass. They sat on the square laced quilt with the basket of sandwiches in the center and a bottle of chardonnay.

Rachel noticed that Daniel's hand had grown even darker recently. It was now almost a pure black. She decided best not say anything this time.

"So are you nervous about your school's performance next week?" Daniel asked as he poured wine in both of their glasses.

"You know, I was worried but I actually feel pretty calm about it now," Rachel replied as she took a sip of her wine.

"From what I saw, I don't see a reason to worry," Daniel commented. "Your students are amazing."

Rachel sighed, staring out into the trees. "It was never my students' ability that concerned me. It was just the dark storyline. But one day, Regina, our major, came and talked to me about and then after that, I felt inspired to do Swan Lake because it was a story I truly felt passionate about."

"Hmm," Daniel hummed, his eyes pointed towards the blanket.

Rachel looked at him and grinned. "I caught that tone. What is it?"

Daniel let out a breath and remarked, "It's just that from what I've seen and heard of Mayor Mills, most of what she does or says is for her own agenda."

"Oh come on, now," Rachel argued. "No one is that selfish. Regina may seem hard but I still feel she means well for this town. Personally, I'm more afraid of Mr. Gold."

"I don't think he's really that bad," Daniel replied in a docile tone. "I think people are just intimidated by him because of his power in this town. I'm sure Mr. Gold must be lonely."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "And you don't think that exact thing you just said could apply to Regina? I mean think about the situation she's in now. Can you imagine if you adopted a son and put all that time into raising him and then out of nowhere his birthmother comes back and tries to take him away from you?"

"I guess I see your point," he replied with a sigh. "It just seems to me like she's taking it out on everyone around her."

"I've also heard Mr. Gold has done some pretty sketchy things to get what he wants," she muttered in response.

Daniel chuckled and pointed out, "You and I really don't agree on much, do we?"

Rachel laughed and mused, "It doesn't seem so. But that's okay. I think it makes our relationship much more interesting."

Looking into his eyes, Rachel leaned in closer to Daniel, who in return tilted his head and kissed her, gently.

After he drove her home, Daniel and Rachel kissed one final time before she slipped out of the car and walked up towards her apartment. Never in her life, could she recall feeling this kind of happiness. As she approached her door, she thought about her future. Rachel could not imagine it without this man. She had hoped he felt the same way and soon her lonely days would cease to exist.

However, as Rachel pushed the key into her front door keyhole, a gush of wind blasted against her. It was so strong, she could have sworn this air had briefly lifted her off the ground. With it, came a flood of memories from her past, a past that was not Storybrooke. She remembered the all the magic from her world, the swan curse, the prince, and how this all led to a tragic ending.

Remembering who she really was, Rachel gulped and glanced out the nearby window, spotting the pharmacy. That man that had just given her a new spur of romantic feelings was the very same man, from her world, that wanted her dead.

_**A/N: So I bet at the beginning of this chapter you thought you had a pretty good idea on who Dr. Hyde is from Swan Lake (Swan Princess). So who do you think he is now? I know its still not clear but I promise it will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 An Old Friend

_Chapter 4_

_An Old Friend_

Ever since the curse had broken, Daniel Hyde spent weeks penetrating the town of Storybrooke for Rachel Bates, but had no such luck. She vacated her apartment and never appeared at her dance studio since their most recent date. He knew very well she was quite skilled at hiding. She has always been. However, this time was different. With all the citizens of Storybrooke trapped within the town boarder, she could not leave. Daniel marched the town with determination. She will not get away, not this time.

Hyde's plan began with Jefferson, the Mad Hatter. He knew his daughter, Grace (known as Paige in this world), took dance classes with Rachel. Back in the Enchanted Forest, he would sometimes travel with the Mad Hatter through his hat to other worlds. He found Jefferson sitting on a park bench, while his daughter played out in the fields.

"Jefferson," Hyde greeted, calmly, as he approached the bench.

"Dr. Hyde," Jefferson replied with a brief smile, "or would you prefer me to call you Jekyll as you went by at home? I seriously doubt you would want me to call you by your original name before all your magical madness. I suppose you're still hunting down the same girl, now that you have your memories back."

"She goes by Rachel Bates in this world," Daniel Hyde said with a sigh. "I believe your daughter took classes at her dance school."

Jefferson shrugged and stood up. "That was back when she didn't know she was my daughter. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Daniel let out an impatient huff. "Have you tried taking Grace to her studio since the curse broke?"

"Once," Jefferson replied, "But we didn't find anything. The place appeared completely deserted. I have no idea where she could be."

"Damn," Hyde muttered under his breath.

Again, Jefferson shrugged and started to walk away, but then turned around and made a face. "Why don't you just let it go?" he asked, holding his arms out. "You know, move on. Maybe try to find a new hobby?"

"I can't," Daniel Hyde said, darkly, clenching his blackened hand. "I just can't."

"Right," Jefferson muttered, nodding towards the pharmacist's ash burnt arm. "You turned yourself into this, you know. First, you take meds from Dr. Frankenstein in the Land With No Color that completely changes your personality and then you take on a curse from Rumplestilskin. It's madness!"

Daniel looked down and sighed but did not say anything.

"You know, some people see the queen's curse as a chance to begin a new life," Jefferson went on. "Maybe you can try to see it that way also and start over. Perhaps try to find the man you once were if he's still in there."

Dr. Daniel Hyde shook his head and let out another deep breath. "That man is gone."

xXx

Rachel spent the next several months moving from place to place in Storybrooke. Over time, she had learned that the key to not being found was not lingering in the same location for too long. She spent some time towards the outer edge of the town where less people lived.

Recently, she had moved in back towards inner part of Storybrooke, close to where the mayor lived. She had thought about going to Regina for assistance. Now that magic was back in this little town, the queen would be a powerful ally. She had learned that Regina was trying to change. However, the queen's moods have always been unpredictable. She may, at first, act as though she is helping and then double-cross her or simply change her mind. Rachel had too much to lose to depend on that.

She remembered after the curse broke, she caught Regina standing in front of her studio just before Rachel herself made a run for it. She had no idea what could have possibly been going through the former mayor's mind at that moment. Rachel sighed as she would likely never know.

Rachel figured Dr. Hyde already searched this part of town in detail so she stayed a little longer. She overheard Gold telling Dr. Whale, in his shop, that Dr. Hyde currently searched for her towards the town border. Her timing was flawless.

As Rachel wondered around the side of the hospital, she thought of the one person who might just help her now. However, she has not seen any sign of him in Storybrooke before or after the curse. By this point she had lost all hope that he was even here.

Letting out a deep sigh, Rachel kicked a pebble towards the hospital wall. Part of her wished Regina would somehow find a way to wipe away everyone's memories again so she would not have to spend the rest of her life running and hiding. Although after all the years in the Enchanted Forest, she had grown pretty used to it.

The night was so silent Rachel felt as though if she made a sound glass would shatter. That silence, however, was soon interrupted by a clatter of urgent voices. To see the commotion, Rachel peered out from the side of the hospital to see two men on stretchers being rolled in to the front of the building. The first man, Rachel did not recognize, but the second…

_It's him!_ Rachel thought, her heart pounding. _He is here!_

After they all went in, Rachel tiptoed in behind them and lingered off to the side, unnoticed. She followed the stretcher to the small patient room and crouched down outside behind a cart full of used smocks, waiting for everyone to leave. The moment Emma Swan left and locked the door, she stood up and went to that door. She pulled a bobby pen out of her hair and used it to pick the lock open.

She found her old friend asleep and chained to the bed. She considered using her bobby pen to pick his lock open, but he did not appear to be in good enough condition to walk out. Rachel could not afford to leave any evidence that she had been here.

She sat on the bed beside him and gently stroked his forehead.

"Killian?" Rachel spoke, gently, briefly swinging her head behind to make sure no one was there. "Killian, please wake up. I don't have much time."

He began to stir. Rachel could tell by the way he moved, he was in a lot of pain. After a few moments passed, he slowly lifted his eyelids. The cut near his right eye began to crinkle.

"Killian?" Rachel repeated. "Do you remember me?"

Killian let out a brief chuckle before replying, "How could I forget the woman who had such a vast impact on my life? It sure is nice to see you again…" he let out a hollow cough before finishing with, "Odile."

_**A/N: In case you are not familiar with 'Swan Lake,' Odile is Odette's evil twin in the story. So yes, this whole time you have been getting the perspective of the Black Swan. So you do you think Dr. Hyde is now (aside from the Jekyll/Hyde reference)? What happened to Odette? Your questions will be answered soon. Thank you for reading and please review!**_


End file.
